


Avenged

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, January 27: path, blood, speed Theme Week: Supernatural
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 13





	Avenged

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, January 27: path, blood, speed Theme Week: Supernatural

Stiles stood in the rain and let it wash away the blood that dripped from his shaky hands. The bat in his hands weighted him down until he collapsed to the well-traveled path that would lead him back to his jeep. He looked to the sky with closed eyes paying for a sign that what he did would be forgiven. A loud growl snapped him back to action. He had one more body to send to the underworld; then Derek would be avenged. He prayed to the goddess for speed, acracy, and strength as he swung his bat like a sword.


End file.
